


Lucy Romanov

by Sa55yCaptain



Category: Lucy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, BAMF Lucy, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Infinity Gems, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa55yCaptain/pseuds/Sa55yCaptain
Summary: Lucy grew bored of being everywhere. Of being everywhen.She needed to be busy.There were so many realities to chose from. But she wanted none of them. She wanted her own.She broke through the barriers to create a new universe, creating the six Infinity Stones as building blocks for which future societies might discover the secrets of creation. They are her children; Time, Space, Mind, Soul, Power and Reality.Then billions and billions of years later she settled on her Earth. She turned herself into a child. Locking away her own power so she could grow as a normal human.Then the Red Room happens. They pry at her walls and weaken the chains keeping her power locked up. Seeing Loki was the final straw.In seconds her power flooded back to her and...Well, you know the rest. Her name is Lucy. She is the first human.Her name is Natasha, she is a spy.She is God herself.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucy or the MCU, particularly The Avengers Franchise. 
> 
> I receive no profit and this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Prologue**

**Lucy**

Loki unlocked me. He doesn't even realise. I am the mother of this universe. And he is using my children to hurt the life I've created. It hurts knowing that life always turns on each other. 

I turn away from the so-named-god and keep up the charade, the façade that I am Natasha Romanov and that he has broken me. I must wait untill I can collect my children and take them away from this crazed boy. 

I return to Natasha's teamates. They are in Bruce Banner's Laboratory. Arguing. I can sense them from here. Clinton Barton is near by, and getting closer. I cannot tell them. They will ask questions that have answers they aren't prepared for. I must bide my time. They aren't ready for me yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm the only one on the roof. Erik Selvig is knocked out. Unconscious. He will not be a problem. Space has trapped themselves in an emergy barrier. Mind has been trapped in Loki's scepter. I hold the scepter. I will use it to push Space out of alignment in their metal prison. Mind will help me. I can hear both of them straining against their prisons. They need to be free. I need to free them. But first, I must stop life attacking each other. Humans, Asgardiens and Chituri are fighting. Chituri controlled by the Titan. 

I wait to free my child, as Anthony Stark flies a missile through the portal. It begins to close just as he passes the rim, and falls back to Earth. He's not flying, but I need not be concerned, Hulk will deliver him safely onto the concrete.

I free Mind first, creating a false decoy in their place. Then I do the same for Space. Both of them are scared, and neither want to be alone, so I slip them both into one of Natasha's empty pockets, and make sure it won't be opened by anyone. Time is nearby. I will collect them later. For now I have a part to play. I grab the now useless sceptre and head inside to Natasha's Teammates. Loki is lying defenseless in a marble crater. I point his own scepter at him. Moments later, the rest of the team files in, and also points weapons at him. There is no reason why. We stop when he gains consciousness, and asks for a drink.

HYDRA and SHIELD come to collect the tesseract and the scepter. They want Loki too, but Thor insists he returns to Asgard for punishment. They agree only because they fear Thor. Pathetic.

They go for Shwarma. I don't. I don't need to eat or drink or sleep. I have evolved past those superficial needs. Instead, I make my way to the Secret Sanctum. The wizards try to stop me. They cannot. I make them all fall asleep. Their Ancient One holds Time. I will need to take them away from her. She is at the top of the building. She tries to fight me. But it is pathetic. I make Time come to me. They have no barrier, and have plenty of stored energy, as their power has not be abused. They fly straight out if a golden necklace and into my pocket with their siblings. I have three of my children back. The others are not on Earth. One is on Vormir. One is on Morag. One is at Knowhere. I will collect them tomorrow, after Thor takes Loki back to Asgard. He plans to use the Tesseract, it will not work, as my child is no longer trapped there. I will use my power to send them home.


End file.
